commodorecrusher9000tmfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Pulsar
Emalee "Stirling" Pulsar aka Emily Pulsar is a sister with Lisa Pulsar, female monarchy of Yorktown. She was authorized to claim her own land and start her own history of her country. Emily is one of the most popular monarchies as of today. Quotes Don't be silly, I've been silly for destroying a building without proper TNT. Authorization must be held always at my Counsel, use your knowledge in order to meet me, then you'll see my prettiness... I'm not afraid, but without myself, I'am. I wish Lisa, would have a little more magic. My white long sleeves and my pink shirt is not my current form. I have a cloaking queen's form! We are one nation altogether. I knew this day would come... Bio Emily lived in Las Vegas, Nevada for 21 years, along with her sister Lisa. She graduated in Ohio, while she was looking for a job in the Absolute Earth World of CommodoreCrusher9000TM. Emily is known as a kind relationship as her sister Lisa. And mostly kind to anyone near Pulsar City. She developed the Pulsar Prominent, a 1st Class zen area, where people meet to relax and exercise. However, people who meet Emily Pulsar, must require the password to here, and she keeps it a secret to Commodore's Crew. Emily's Parliament soon become a thrusting buff up in the economy of United Nonstop, this soon led to the advertising of her own shop "Emily's" one of the popular shops/superstores in the United Nonstop country. Emily has asked Commodore Congress via CommodoreCrusher9000TM to enact a country for herself. CC9000TM then gave the opportunity for Emily to build a monarchy country and she is called in to be the Queen of the nation. This soon led to the creation of the Monarchy of Yorktown, a country created North of United Nonstop. Crowned as Queen Emily was crowned queen in November, 2017 (In Timetravel, 2037) when she claimed her own land Yorktown from CommodoreCrusher9000TM. Emily signed she would be crowned for a 20 year term. Emily had to switch off her original job of Engineering and decided to follow up on politician positions. She then had the opportunity of crowning herself as the queen of the unoccupied lands of United Nonstop, Emily accepted it. Lisa was originally going to take the land but she disregarded it due to the fact she is running for president of United Nonstop in November, 2018. Special Abilities Emily is capable of fighting in battles, and in fact she is considered as a "ghostbuster." Emily can cloak to hide away or she can hide in good locations. She even has a crossbow and has good firing range and handling. Emily's Crossbow is named "The Royal Crossbow of Emily" she gave the name to her crossbow since she created it with strong wood and steel. Her cloaking ability is used when she stops in a position, her cloak is kept until Emily decides to uncloak, only activated by herself the cloaking starts when she kneels (kneeling to Emily is loyal, and it also referring to the people of Yorktown to "pledge to the queen") she can hold hands with partners in case of situations, and the partners she holds with her hands can also make the people cloak. Emily also has a Excalibur sword, sworn in power to protect her country for the 20 year period, she uses it in major civil wars or world wars. Documented by Emily herself, she claimed it would be indestructible. Emily is also capable of a "Master Builder" since she collects resources and she can build to take cover. Trivia Emily "Stirling" Pulsar is a reference to Emily the Stirling Emerald Green Engine in Thomas and Friends. As first, the director, CC9000TM prepared for something in S1E6 of Microsoft Mike plays Minecraft. Emily started off to wear a purple youtubers outfit like the ones created in Minecraft. This idea was taken in Skinseed where CC9000TM decided to make the Characters out of Minecraft skins. The appearance was then replaced in Microsoft Sam plays Minecraft RELOADED. Emily wears two different outfits in the series, Emerald green and Purple. Emily's Microsoft Paint creation of herself was scrapped due to the discontinuation of all Microsoft Paintwork, because of poor quality. Emily was supposed to be introduced in Season 1 Episode 7 of Microsoft Mike plays Minecraft. However, it was discontinued due to his world being lost. Emily, the first ever monarch is the first to acquire Excalibur weapons (Her Excalibur Emily Sword, The Saint Bow, and Legendary Goddess Shield. The look of Emily almost represents she is a Femme Fatale, according to her dressing. Later in the episodes she would act like a Femme Fatale alongside with her sister Lisa. Her name Emily was founded after the Hurricane named "Emily." Sometimes Emily could be a British/Rich acting being if she goes to a classy place such as a luxurious hotel.